


Rocketman REMIX

by shnuffeluv



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5 Things, Break Up, F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: 5 times Mickey Smith kisses someone.
Relationships: Martha Jones/Mickey Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Remix Revival 2020





	Rocketman REMIX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rose_griffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rocketman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119966) by [rose_griffes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes). 



> This was really fun to write! Hope you enjoy!

He could see himself spending the rest of his life with this girl. That’s the first thing he can think of when he sees Rose’s brilliant smile as they’re laughing at the rom-com playing on the telly. Neither of them are paying much attention to it, having watched it at least a thousand times before. He leans forward and kisses her lightly, pulling back after a second, only to have her rush forward and bring him back, and they stay that way for a couple moments, feeling like it’s just them in the entire universe.

Rose pulls back with a cheeky grin and Mickey grins back. He loves Rose, more than life itself. He wants to make sure that she’s always happy, always smiling. She’s brilliant and she can’t even see it. She could have any guy out there, but she chose him, and for that, he’s thankful. He can’t imagine life without Rose. He just wants to be there for her, forever and always. He doesn’t need a ring, and she’s never asked for one. They know who they are to each other, and that’s enough, Mickey thinks, kissing Rose’s cheek as she gets up to cook another bag of popcorn.

* * *

It hasn’t been the same since Rose met the Doctor. They still catch up when they can, they still go out on the occasional date, but it’s not the same, and both of them know it. Rose pretends it isn’t, but Mickey knows. He knows straight away that nothing is quite the same and he isn’t afraid to bring it up. Rose gets frustrated when he does that, he knows, but he doesn’t want to wait around for whenever Rose decides she’s done traveling and wants to settle down. After all, what if she never does? What if she just continues traveling until one or both of them is gone? He wants a lover he can count on, and Rose just...isn’t that anymore.

But they keep going on dates, and he keeps joking around, and she keeps smiling at him, but he knows. He knows that she wishes it was someone else at the table instead of him, and it hurts. It hurts like hell and he wants to get up and shout that if she can’t understand why this is hurting him and she can’t give him a straight answer, than they’re through. He can’t, though. He values Rose too much still. He lives for her smile and as much as it hurts he doesn’t want to say goodbye. Not now, not ever.

He walks her to the TARDIS and kisses her on the cheek, and she grins when the Doctor opens the door and shoos Mickey off. This time, he promises himself, he won’t let himself be held back.

* * *

He doesn’t want to do this. He really, _really_ doesn’t want to do this, but he knows he has to. Rose just simply isn’t happy with him anymore, and they both know it. Rose is clinging to the hope that Mickey wouldn’t notice, that she would be able to regain that spark. But ever since she left the Doctor, she’s been nothing but miserable. She’s tried everything to rekindle the spark with Mickey, but he’s not stupid. He knows it hasn’t worked. She loves someone else, and as much as it hurts him, he understands.

When he does it, he doesn’t apologize. He cuts it off, clear and simple. She doesn’t love him, he knows it. He doesn’t hold it against her. How could he? The fact that she met the Doctor had to be chance. A chance encounter changed both their lives, and as sad as it was that she didn’t love him anymore, he understood.

She cried. She cried, begged him for one more chance, just one more try, she could be happy with him, she promised. They both knew that the promises were empty, that he was second-best, and he didn’t _want_ to be second-best. He didn’t want to be the consolation prize. He deserved better. In the end, she kissed him one last time as a goodbye, and he went back to their dimension, heart broken, but feeling infinitely more relieved and free.

* * *

He knows he shouldn’t, but he wants it. He hasn’t felt as happy with a girl since he met Rose. Martha is funny, and kind, and listens to him, and is good company as they work together, and she’s smart. She’s the smartest woman he’s ever known. But he’s been scorned once before by a woman who fell for the Doctor, and he doesn’t want to be second best again. He hates the feeling, and he tries to push away his feelings over it.

But as time goes on, he realizes more and more that she’s outgrown the crush. She realized the Doctor didn’t love her, and she decided that she would make her own path. And that only made Mickey fall for her all the more.

He confessed his love one night after a pint too many, and she laughed at him, but it wasn’t unkind. “What, you thought I didn’t know?” Martha asked. “I’ve known since you volunteered to sift through all the cosmic junk with me all those months ago. No one would get within a metre of that stuff unless they were me, or really, _really_ wanted to be with me for some reason. It’s okay. I like you, too.”

They kissed, just for half a second, but it left Mickey on Cloud Nine for a while after that. This was a girl who he could really, truly love and know that she loved him back.

* * *

They were sitting together, after a hard day’s work, relaxing in bed. It had been a tiresome day but the two of them being together made it all worth it. Martha closed her eyes slowly and blew out a breath. “Mickey,” she said. “I have something to tell you.”

“Is something wrong?” Mickey asked, sitting up on his elbows and watching her closely.

“No, no,” she said. “It’s the opposite, really. I’m...I’m pregnant.”

“Pregnant,” Mickey breathed. “Are you sure?”

Martha smiled and nodded. “I’m positive.”

“How far along?” Mickey asked.

“A little over ten weeks,” Martha said. “I wasn’t sure if I was ready to be a Mum, but...”

“I think you’d make an amazing Mum,” he said, and he believed it. He couldn’t think of anyone better to have a kid with. Not any of his past girlfriends, not even Rose, would compare to Martha. “Do you want to get married?” he asked her.

“Have a shotgun wedding?” she asked in a bit of disbelief. “Serious?”

“I can’t think of anyone I’d rather marry,” Mickey said. “I’d spend the rest of my like with you, Martha Jones.”

She smiled, and said, “Well, then, we’ll get married,” before kissing him, soft and tender and deep.

And as Mickey kissed back, he thought...no, he _knew_ there was no other girl he’d rather spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
